my_own_little_ponyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyra Heartstrings (with a different mane)
Here i'll add my own background info about her, for the "after" real info check out http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Lyra_Heartstrings Does she have a sister? Well in fact, i did see that Lyrica could be her sister since they share the same cutie mark (might do this with other ponies with the same cutie mark) so.. yeah let's say that is her sister. Alright Let's get started http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Lyrica_Lilac Why does she live in Canterlot?, well.... let's say there fraternal twins, same cutie mark with the same skill, (but looks different) and she decided before she left home that she didn't wanna be compared as being like Lyra, and it was getting on her nerves, so she decided to move to Canterlot to find a better life up there, Lyra is indeed at the fashion show, (from Green isn't your color) when Lyrica said, I see where this is going......I love this pony's fashion sense. Lyra did notice her before and was happy that she was pleased from doing what shes doing now, (so the run into thing was an accident) this was cause her mother asked Lyra to go and look for Lyrica, but got distracted when the fashion show was going on, after the show and both Lyra, and Lyrica bumped into each other, Lyra exclaimed, "Hi.... oh, um," Lyrica dust's off herself and looks at Lyra with a displeased attitude, "Oh, it's.. you, look i know mother probably wants me back there in..'' *looks around to see if any witness's are around*, Ponyville, but i love it here, i found out that i love to go to fashion shows and all that stuff.. and.." ''she see's Lyra with a sad face, "Oh,.... dear sister, i know where fraternal siblings, but thats just it, where different,.. "But..' Lyra says, "I love you sister, thats all i want to know, do you love mom and me?,'' *she wipe's her eyes* "Just cause you where compared to me... more then once, that doesn't mean you had to leave... why did you let all those ponies do that?.. you could of said something if you felt that way..' "I know sis," says Lyrica, "But,.. i got tired of it... alright? i needed a break."'' "Some break.'' said Lyra, "if you needed a break all you had to do was ask, or you could of done something." *she walks off in anger with hurt feelings*, Well, i just thought of this now, you know how the G1's moms and the babies had the same cutie mark? (but different colored coats, or manes), well that could be another thing, this could be her mom, remember when Lyra's first seen in Canterlot? well she could of lived there before and sometime later moved to Ponyville, just a thought... anyway hope this was a good page.... well since there name's are kinda similar making them fraternal twins makes it sound cool, plus we need more twins right? we got the spa one's and Mr. and Miss's cake's twins... and there fraternal... yeah! alright, it's official, Lyra has a Fraternal twin.... but the cake's twins... will there cutie marks be the same?, gotta be since the Spa ponies have the same cutie marks...''